JunePride
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Takumi, mempunyai sindrom yang selalu menghindar dari orang-orang sekelilingnya namun Gii, membuat kehidupannya menjadi berbeda. Story base on June Pride manga , Rat M untuk lebih amannya dan maaf atas segala kesalahan pengetikan.


**Title : June Pride – prologue - **

Base on: Takumi-kun Series - June Pride –, Takumi-kun Drama CD – Harukaze – dan Dorama Takumi-kun Series -Soshite Harukaze ni Sasayaite & Ano, Hareta Aozora-

Desc : Gotoh Shinobu

A/N: ^_^/ untuk pertama kalinya Aoi menulis cerita berdasarkan manga atau dengan kata lain Aoi seperti mentranslate manga kedalam bahasa Indonesia. Memang banyak yang sudah mengetahui serial Takumi-kun Series dari doramanya. Sayang saja, Aoi merasa kalau sebenarnya ver Manganya ataupun cd dramanya juga menarik dan banyak hal lucu yang terjadi.

Okay bagaimana versi manganya, Aoi akan mencobanya kedalam pengertian Aoi.

Pov : Hayama Takumi

**-ooSTARToo-**

Shidou High School, sebuah sekolah menengah keatas yang jauh dari kota dan terletak didalam pegunungan. Sekolah khusus laki-laki ini sudah ada sejak Era Showa ini sebelumnya hanya anak yang berasal dari keluarga kaya yang dapat sekolah disini, namun saat ini anak yang berasa dari keluarga biasapun dapat menjadi murid Shidou.

Hayama Takumi, itulah namaku dan merupakan salah satu murid Shidou High School yang saat ini memasuki tahun kedua. Mempunyai masalah dalam kejiwaan membuatku berbeda dari murid lainnya. Tidak mempunyai hati, tanpa emosi, aneh dan perkataan lainnya sudah sering kudengar sejak duduk dikelas satu. Namun aku hanyalah orang luar yang tidak dapat membalas walaupun diriku selalu dijadikan bahan hinaan.

Dari seluruh murid Shidou, hanya satu orang yang tidak menganggapku sebagai orang aneh, dan dia hanya menambahkan bahwa sifatku sajalah yang sulit untuk diekspresikan. Gii, Saki Giichi, seseorang yang lahir di Amerika dan mempunyai darah keturunan Perancis. Menjadi pusat perhatian bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sungguh kami tinggal di dunia yang berbeda.

Sebagai murid Shidou sudah menjadi suatu hal umum jika kita harus tinggal diasrama terlebih dengan letak sekolah yang jauh dari perkotaan. Ditahun pertama, aku sekamar dengan Katakura Toshihisa, seseorang yang sebelumnya hanya mengerti dan mengetahui diriku. Hingga akhirnya ditahun kedua terjadi perubahan dan kuketahui bahwa akupun sekamar dengan Saki Giichi yang membuat jalan kehidupanku menjadi berubah.

Takabayashi Izumi, seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang paling menawan di angkatanku ini. Izumi menyukai Gii dan dialah orang pertama yang memulai keributan denganku. Disaat aku berjalan bersama Toshihisa, tiba-tiba saja dia menabrakku dan mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Tentu saja semua itu mengundang perhatian lainnya, termasuk Yoshizawa Michio, teman seklub memanah Toshihiza, langsung melindungi Izumi.

Disaat keributan terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Akaike Shouzou, salah satu anggota kedisiplinan Shidou datang menolong kami. Akaike menjelaskan segala kesalahan yang cukup membuat Izumi merasa malu dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Tentu saja seluruh pengikutnya mengikuti dia pergi. Sungguh kejadian yang tidak diduga sama sekali.

Setelah kelas berakhir, kuputuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar baruku dan kudapatkan Akaike sedang merapikan barang-barangnya. Disaat kuletakan barang-barangku, tiba-tiba saja dia mencoba untuk menyentuhku. Tentu saja kutepis tangannya dan kudapatkan sebuah istilah baru darinya.

"Ternyata benar. Istilah 'Phobia Manusia' memang benar, Takumi."

"Siapa? Apa istilah dengan phobia-manusia itu?"

"Istilah itu masih lebih baik daripada perkataan lainnya bukan? Oh ya, selain itu teman sekamarmu bukan diriku tetapi Saki Giichi"

"Eh? Bukan Akaike?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membantu merapikan barang-barangnya. Benar-benar Gii paling bisa ngerjain orang!"

"Siapa yang ngerjain, Akaike?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamar ini.

Saki Giichi, orang yang dibicarakan Akaike-pun datang. Setelah selesai merapikan beberapa peralatan, Akaike memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ternyata tidak hanya Akaike, Giipun membahas mengenai Phobia tersebut dan membuatku menjadi panik sendiri. Bayangan gelap yang sudah menghantuiku membuat tubuhku terlihat panik dan kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamar untuk menenangkan diri.

Berlari tanpa arah dan kudapatkan sebuah ruangan yang masih terlihat kotor dan tua. Kuputuskan untuk duduk sejenak untuk memikirkan hal lainnya namun tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara seseorang memasuki ruangan ini juga. Seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi dan dia adalah Nozaki Daisuke, ketua tim basket.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sungguh tidak kuduga dan membuatku kesal. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya dan kembali lagi diapun mencoba menyentuhku! Tentu saja kutepis tangannya dan memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkannya. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kamar, aku hanya bisa menggerutu dengan segala keanehan disekelilingku ini.

Kejadianpun anehpun terus berlanjut ketika kuketahui bahwa Yoshizawa meminta bantuan Toshihiza untuk membantunya mengganti tempat tidur dan beberapa barang dikamarnya. Ternyata Yoshizawa diminta oleh Izumi yang membuat sedikit keributan antara Toshihiza dan Izumi. Yoshizawa hanya bisa meminta maaf dan akupun hanya bisa menahan Toshihiza sebelum kembali membuat keributan.

Keesokan harinya setelah kelaspun terjadi kecelakaan yang tidak terduga. Disaat bersama dengan Toshihiza berada dikantin untuk makan siang, tiba-tiba saja Nozaki mendekatiku dan memberikanku 2 buah tiket konser! Tentu saja aku menolaknya dan mengatakan beberapa kata-kata kasar dengan tujuan untuk menghindarinya. Namun tanpa kuduga, Nozaki yang terpancing emosi mencoba melemparku dengan makanan karinya tetapi…

"Tidak panas…tidak lengket dan hanya ada bau…tapi…kenapa…?," ucapku dalam hati tanpa membuka mataku.

Perlahan kudengar dan kudapatkan bahwa Gii melindungiku dari lemparan tersebut. Tindakan Gii mengundang perhatian lainnya terlebih dengan posisi Gii yang berada lebih dari Nozaki. Akhinya Nozaki memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami bertiga. Akupun yang tidak ingin terbawa lebih kedalam masalah ini, meminta Toshihiza untuk menjelaskan sedangkan aku sendiri memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari kantin.

Ditengah pelarianku tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Kuperlahan gerak lariku dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa! Suara itu kembali memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menjadi penghalang untuk 'Gii'. Belum sempat kukembali menanyakan, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sebuah pukulan keras kearahku yang membuat tubuhku menjadi lemas dan seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap.

Kepalaku terasa berat dan perlahan kupaksakan diriku untuk segera bangun dari udara dingin yang menusuk kulitku.

"Takumi, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, ya…" Ah! Gii?

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kamu sudah tertidur dari tadi, Takumi…"

Tiba-tiba saja Gii mencoba menyentuh wajahku dan refleks kudorong tubuhnya dengan keras. "A-ah! Maafkan aku."

"Hahaha… Tidak apa, ini juga salahku. Ngomong-ngomong, para pelindung Izumi yang membawamu karena diriku…"

"Eh? Sa-saki…? " Izumi…Takabayashi? Ah, dia yang kutemui kemarin.

"Gii saja. Itu karena Takabayashi menemukan bahwa aku menyukai Takumi."

"Ta-tapi…kenapa?"

Gii menjelaskan bahwa Izumi mengetahui bahwa Gii menyukai diriku dan hal tersebut juga diketahui oleh Nozaki. Akaikepun saat itu menolong kami karena Gii memintanya untuk melindungiku dari mereka.

"Ta-tapi, dibandingkan dengan Izumi, dia lebih menarik dan selain itu-"

"Jangan menghindar, Takumi!" Tangan kanan Gii menghalangi langkahku ketika kucoba untuk menghindarinya. Tubuhku yang berada diantara Gii dan tembok, membuat detak jantungku berdetak cepat. Seluruh kejadian yang bergitu cepat membuatku semakin panik.

"Takumi, aku sungguh ingin melindungimu. Kumohon, jangan berlari lagi. Aku menyukaimu, Takumi dan bukan orang lain."

Detak jantungku semakin berdetak cepat dan pikiranku semakin kacau. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Gii semakin mendekat dan tanpa kusadari kubuka diriku untuknya. Diriku yang selama ini selalu tertutup, kini kubiarkan Gii menciumku dengan perlahan.

Udara semakin dingin dan tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan adanya seseorang yang akan melindungi kami. Tiba-tiba saja Gii memintaku untuk bermain piano yang berada diruangan lain dengan tujuan membuat suatu peluang, namun nihil. Rasa takutku semakin menjadi-jadi dan setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, keajaibanpun datang kepada kami. Terdengar suara Shouzou berada diluar ruangan memanggil kami berdua. Harapan untuk selamatpun datang!

Bersama dengan Shouzou, kami bertiga saling bercanda satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya melihat perdebatan antara Shouzou dan Gii yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawa sepanjang perjalanan. Namun tiba-tiba saja Gii menghentikan langkahnya dan mengejar sesuatu yang belum kuketahui.

Ternyata yang dikejar oleh Gii adalah Takabayashi Izumi. Dia masih mencoba meminta penjelasan Gii mengenai penolakan dirinya dan mencoba untuk melukaiku. Ditengah usahanya, tiba-tiba saja Yoshizawa datang menghalangi bahkan… menamparnya! Dia meminta Izumi untuk meminta maaf dan membawanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Ketika kembali ke asrama, Toshihiza segera menemuiku dan menanyakan banyak hal mengenai diriku. Selain teman, dia sudah seperti saudara bagiku dan diapun menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak bagiku. Selalu membuatnya merasa khawatir terlebih dengan sebuah penyakit yang ada pada diriku. Sebagai perpisahan dihari ini, Toshihiza memberikanku sebuah bungkusan yang berisi roti buatan ibunya. Ya, kami berdua sangat menyukai roti terlebih buatan ibunya itu.

Gii tertawa ketika kuceritakan kejadian selama kuceritakan mengenai alasan Toshihiza membagi makanannya. Kuingat kembali bahwa Gii baru saja menghabiskan makan malamnya, namun kuketahui bahwa ternyata Gii benar-benar kuat makan! Tanpa kata, dia meraih bungkusan tersebut dan dengan segera memakan rotinya.

Hari semakin malam dan kuputuskan untuk segera beristirahat. Ketika kubersiap untuk segera mengakhiri kegiatan hari ini, Gii kembali menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya menjadi masalahku saat ini.

"Gii? Kamu menangis?"

Giichi duduk disebelahku sambil menundukan kepalanya. Rasa panikku kembali muncul dan kucoba sebisaku untuk menghiburnya. "Takumi, sungguh aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kamu pergi dariku. Apa kamu membenciku?"

"Ti-tidak, Gii. A-aku juga…"

"Benarkah?" aku mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa melihatku. "Ah, lega rasanya."

"Gii…!"

"Akhirnya aku tahu perasaanmu, Takumi."

Kesal, aku membalikan badanku. "Aku membencimu, Gii!"

"Benarkah? Senangnya. Takumi, aku sayang kamu."

"Gii-!" Tiba-tiba saja Gii menciumku dan tentu saja refleks daku menamparnya.

"Sa-sakit!"

"Gii!" Gii kembali menciumku dan kali ini tubuhku terdiam membiarkan dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

**-ooENDoo-**

**R n R Please ^_^ **


End file.
